the girl with the flowers
by DreamingofLillies
Summary: Prim wasn't chosen for the Games instead it was a merchant girl named Celia Abeille.What happens when Rory gets chosen and Gale volunteeers? When Celia admitts her crush on him during the interview they are forced to become the star crossed lovers of D12.
1. Chapter 1

The girl with the flowers

By Vixen247

A/N: I don't know if this idea has been done before and if it has I apologise.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the characters but I do own Celia and her family

Chapter One

As my younger sister Stefanie attempts to tame my wild blonde curls I peek at myself in the mirror across the room. Everyone has to look at least presentable for the reaping. The navy blue dress adorned with little white flowers looks the same as it has for the past four reapings. I hear Stefanie mutter a curse under her breath as she gives upon trying to fix my hair and ties it in a ponytail. "Finished" she mutters and walks off to her bedroom. I roll my eyes at my sisters antics. She hates getting dressed up for anything associated with the Capitol. But we have to look nice if we are chosen to go to there. While I attempt to busy myself with the latest book my father bought for me I could not help but think of the two families which would be boarding up their windows and locking their doors tonight. About the families that were going to lose their son or daughter to satisfy the Capitol's thirst for blood. What if that family happened to mine. If me, Stefanie or Felix were chosen as District Twelve newest tribute. Just as abandon my book and begin pacing around my plain bedroom I hear my mother shout for us to come downstairs. Taking one last look at my bedroom and wiping away any stray tears I began to make my way downstairs. The rest of my family are already stood in the front of the shop. Waiting for me to arrive.

My older brother, Felix takes my hand in is and gives it a squeeze. "Its going to be okay", he says to me with a goofy grin on his face. And I nearly believe him, but I can not help but worry.

"Yeah, tell that to me after the reaping", I say trying to force a matching grin onto my face.

"CeCe, don't worry. You have a very low chance of being chosen this year. There is always next year though", he says to me while throwing me over his shoulder. I know he is only trying to make me feel better. But it only makes me feel worse. What if somebody I care about ends up in the Games. Immediately my mind flashes to Gale Hawthorne and his forty two slips of paper. I feel my cheeks heat up as I think of my long-time school girl crush. Felix continues to carry me towards the square which grows unwanted attention and makes my cheeks heat up more. When we arrive at the Check In, Felix drops me off and gives me another smile before walking off to join the other eighteen year old.

I follow the rest of the sixteen year old crowd towards a row of peacekeepers. As I reach the table, the peacekeeper pricks my finger and examines my blood to make sure I am who I say I am. My name _Celia Abeille _flashes in blue above the red smudge and I am dismissed. As I am herded into the designated ropes I notice a few familiar faces including Katniss Everdeen, Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark. I wave to the latter and he starts to make his way towards me. Peeta is one of my closest friends in school and the best baker in all of Panem. But he has to be the more deluded guy in Panem. Most of his school books are etched with 'Mrs Katniss Mellark'. I try to hide my laugh as I watch him stare at the back of Katniss' head. He lightly slaps my arm when he hears me laugh. He gives me his best glare and mumbles something under his breath that sounds like, "Go stalk Hawthorne". I open my mouth to respond but the Mayor begins read off the names of the past victors. Here in District Twelve we have two past victors. Haymitch Abernathy a drunken lunatic and the unspeakable victor who hung himself. Haymitch begins to stumble onto stage and collapses into one of the chairs obviously drunk. Everybody in the district claps which makes Haymitch confused and then attempt to give the District Twelve escort Effie Trinket a hug. The mayor looks angry at Haymitch since this is being broadcast live for all of Panem to watch. The mayor then introduces Effie who floats over to the podium and happily shouts, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" She then continues to talk about how much she enjoys District Twelve which we all know is a lie. Why would she want to be here when she has to deal with a drunken slob of a victor who attacks you in front of the entire country. When she finishes her speech she waltzes over to the female reaping ball and says "Ladies First". She reaches into the ball and pulls out a white slip of paper taped together with black sticky tape. As she walks back over to the podium all you hear is her high heels clicking against the wooden stage. I start to fiddle with my fingers as she reaches the podium. As she opens the piece of paper the entire district falls silent. And in a clear voice she reads out, "Celia Abeille".


	2. Chapter 2

the girl with the flowers

By Vixen247

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I only own Celia and her family...**

Chapter Two

My mind goes blank for a few seconds as I begin to process Effie's words. My hands wring together as I realise it is me she had chosen. The odds were not in my favour. There had to be a thousands more slips to my measly five. I look down at the ground, my curls covering my eyes. As Effie repeats me name I feel a gentle nudge in my side. I lift my head up to stare at Peeta. He nods at me and whispers, "You need to go".

He then carefully guides me towards the roped pathway. I mutter a quiet,"Thank you".

Without his help I think I would of fainted. I walk down the clearing towards the stage, stumbling over my feet on the way there. On any other day people would of laughed at my clumsiness but right now it would be a sign of disrespect to laugh. After all I am walking to my death. I feel their stares burn into the back of my head. They all know I am going to die. A tribute from District 12 never wins since they are under trained compared to everyone else. You do not get to go down the mines until your eighteen. And if you happened to be a merchant the skills you have are unlikely to help you fight against children who have trained for this there entire life or children who have grown up with very basic survival skills. The only ones that would be able to survive from our district is Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen and maybe the butchers daughter Scarlett Booth. And somehow I do not think organising flowers will help very mush. So basically the Capitol sends two kids off to death row. As I finally walk up the wooden steps. Effie introduces me to the rest of the district as I try to keep my tears at bay. I would save my crying for when I go to the justice building. As Effie asks for any volunteers I look back at the crowd. Nobody would volunteer for me. Stefanie values her life too much to volunteer and it is impossible for Felix to.

Effie claps her hands together and bellows, "It's time to choose our boy tribute".

She waddles over to the boy's reaping pool and I only have a few seconds to wish for the safety of Felix and Peeta before she announces, "Rory Hawthorne".

I feel my heart speed up as she finishes the name. The odds are most certainly not in my favour today. As Rory shuffles silently up the stage with his head held high, Gale Hawthorne swiftly pushes his younger brother behind him and roars loudly the two dreaded words, "I volunteer".

You can hear the murmur of confusion across the District. Nobody ever volunteers here. It is almost non existent. You can see the anger radiate off Gale. I feel like screaming when he waltzes up to the stage to stand next to me. He completely ignores Effie and how he is breaking the procedure of volunteering. You can still see the shock and fear spread across Rory's face. Effie asks Gale for his name and looks completely shocked when it reveals that they were related. I think that can tell us that Effie is not the smartest escort.

As the mayor starts to read the Treaty of Treason I can not help but think back to my family. I would never be able to watch my mother create a masterpiece of flowers or joke around with Felix. Nor would I be able to listen to one of Stefanie's rants or listen to my father as he reads us a story with such passion before we all go off to bed. I bite my lip to stop me from crying as reality hits me. I'm going off to fight the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. As those thoughts circle my mind the mayor finishes his speech and tells me and Gale to shake hands. As Gale shakes my hand he looks at me in the eye as if I am his latest prey. Something about his stare makes me think he will be the one to end it for me and my body goes cold at the thought. We drop our hands and face the the crowd as Panem's national anthem sounds throughout the town square.

As soon as the anthem ends the peacekeepers guide us towards the Justice Building's entrance. As we are led inside we are shown to two separate rooms. The room is made up of soft carpets and soft couches and chairs. I sit cross legged on the couch and wait for my family and friends to arrive. As the door opens I see my parents, Felix and Stefanie walk in. I immediately rush off the couch and hug them. I feel my mothers tears soak my dress. I began to cry as Felix jokes, "At least Hawthorne knows who you are now".

Stefanie whacks him in the arm then gathers me in a hug and whispers, "You better come home Bumblebee."

I respond to her with, "I'll try my best."

She walks back to stand next to Felix as my mother begins to bawl, "Celia, promise us you'll try. Don't you dare give up".

She hands me a small brooch which I always see her wearing around the shop. It is black with small specks of silver and has three flowers joined together. I clip it to my dress and look into her eyes and reply to her with, "Thank you."

My father is next. He sits me down on the soft couch and I rest my head on his shoulder. He grips my hand and looks down at me. He whispers to me, "I know we both know you will not win and before you go off to fight in the arena, I want you to know that I love you."

My father kisses my forehead and moves away to join the rest of my family. I feel the tears running down my face as stand up and demanded, "If you see me on the screen and something or someone is coming towards me. Please look away I don't want you to see me die" I added, "Just remember that I love you and I always will".

As the peacekeepers lead my family out of the room I see Peeta and Delly Cartwright enter. Delly rushes to give me a hug as Peeta stands awkwardly on the sidelines. After we break away I hug Peeta. After we finish we sit down on the couch. Delly tells me that the fabric is velvet. I am still crying and they join me. We reminisce old memories I turn to Peeta and grinned "While I am gone please promise me you will tell Katniss how you feel".

He rolls his eyes at me and vowed, " I will".

We hug each other one last time before they are forced to leave.

I break down in tears as soon as they leave and curl up on the velvet couch and bury my head into the soft material.

**AN: I know I have not updated since April but I had my GCSE to revise for, and hen work experience came along. But I promise the next chapter will be sooner. Thank you to Katie, Elephants flower 1999 and SC for reviewing. And a thank you to everyone who has favourite and subscribed. **


End file.
